This invention relates to a releasable swivel lock assembly including two pivotally interconnected rods, especially for a canopy support of a stroller.
A common swivel lock assembly for a canopy support of a stroller is shown in FIG. 1. As illustrated, this conventional lock assembly includes a fixed frame A, a canopy support B, a compression spring C, a cover D, and a rivet E. The fixed frame A has a teethed portion A1 through which a central bore is formed. The support B has a circular socket B1 which includes a central bore and a teethed surface, and a tubular supporting portion B2 for the insertion of a canopy support rod (not shown) therein. The spring C is received within the socket B1. The cover D closes the opening of the socket B1 and has a circular hole opposite the bore of the socket B1. The rivet E is in turn passed through the cover D, spring C, socket B1, and frame A. The support B is pushed toward the frame A by the spring C so that the teeth of the support B mesh with the teeth of the frame A, thereby preventing the rotation of the support B relative to the frame A. When the socket B1 is forced to separate the teeth thereof from the teeth of the frame A, the support B can be rotated relative to the frame A so as to adjust the orientation of the supported canopy.
Because the support B is riveted to the frame A, the assembly process is time-consuming and the manufacturing cost is high. Furthermore, when the spring C suffers from resilience fatigue, it is difficult to replace it.